Son of Kronos: Betrayal
by pizzacup
Summary: John is beginning to get the hang of things at camp blood. yeah, that gets screwed up. a lot.
1. Chapter 1

I grabbed the hostage, hosted the maiden over my solider and ran. The ground shook as the giant hell hound chased me with grim determination. I saw my allies Bruce and Cassie at the exit of the area pleading at me to hurry. I was within feet of the exit when I heard a booming bark from behind.

The world rushed up to meet me and the maiden flew up into the air. I fell in the cold icy mud. My crowbar skidded across the frost and out of reach. I tried to get up, but a hairy paw held me down. I heard the beast tear into the maiden and her insides rained over my flattened frame.

"Mrs. O'Leary! You know not to ruined the hostage, we need them to last all day!" scolded Percy. The hell hound put down her tattered target dummy and looked embarrassed as she mournfully chewed on the dress it was wearing.

I got up and brushed the straw off my bomber jacket (present from my horse-dad).Percy was struggling to pull a wig out of Mrs. O'Leary's maw as some younger girl stared at him dreamily. Then Annabeth walked over to her and shooed her off. I walked over to my friends. "Time?" I asked.

"Nine seconds" said Cassie. She was wearing pink hoodie and her hair waved slightly in the breeze. Her blue eye sparkled slight with a soft warmth like… um, you didn't need to hear that. Sorry, I try not to get weird like that anymore. Suddenly she pushed her dark brown behind her ear and looked away. Man, she was acting weird lately.

"Let's go show the Ares cabin's snow fort what Cassie learned last week." said Bruce, sensing the awkwardness. The rest of the day was fun, despite Cassie acting weird. She used Orpheus' lyre (which was now a baby blue electric guitar) to play "We didn't start the fire" to melt Ares' cabin's snow fort, but then ignored me when I asked her if she wanted any cocoa. Around five she went off to ice skate with some other muses' kids and I got to talk to Bruce.

"so, what's up with Cassie? I mean she's… I dunno." I asked him in my awkward way. He exhaled slowly.

"well… she said she found something out about… your mom." He said painfully. He winched a little too.

"what?" I asked trying to contain my shock. I mean, I hadn't seen her since I was a baby and she just tossed me out like trash, but I wanted to know her anyway.

"She didn't say what she knew, but I didn't want to ask her. She seemed… almost scared." He said. I got up and walked over to iris's cabin.

When I got there I Iris messaged my "parents" and was hit with a wave of centaur Christmas carols and my "dad's" voice. "Yo, little man! Happy Decimero! That's Spanish! Guess what? Your gett'n a little bro! Horse mom's preggers! bet ya can't wait till Christmas cuz it's your birthday! I think. See ya, gotta get some crunk nog!" then he left. So yeah, I guess I'm almost two.

That night we played man hunt and I was the hunted. I managed to get up on Zeus' fist and watch the campers scurry by. Finally Cassie and Bruce walked into the clearing.

"so, you want to tell me who john's mom is?" said Bruce leaning causally on his spear. Cassie froze then slowly turned around.

"look, I've told you before, I don't know for sure. Plus I doesn't matter because she abandoned him." She said. Then she looked at the ground and said "I don't what to do."

"shhhhhh" he said walking up close to her, "we'll think of something." Then he pulled her in for a hug. At this point I was really hoping it was just a friend hug, but then they kissed. Crap. I froze time and hoped off the boulder. I just needed time to think. Then I saw movement in the bushes. Someone had seen me, someone knew who I was.


	2. Chapter 2

"So that's your secret!" the figure said. I looked closely at his face in the dim light. It was Percy. "Hiding in the brambles, intense man." He said with just a hint of respect. I was so relieved I could have fainted. I Didn't. That's right I'm done with that.

Instead I said "yeah living on the edge, you know". He chuckled and called out to Annabeth, his partner. She walked over welding her knife. Just then the bushes to my side burst open. Oh joy, Bruce and Cassie are here.

"Oh, good job guys." said Cassie. She locked eyes with Annabeth and turned away quickly. In the dim light I could see her face was flushed. "C'mon Bruce lets go." She said pulling Bruce back toward camp. A gave him a quick glance, he got what I meant.

"Oh, you got a cut on your cheek." Said Annabeth, "are you OK?" she reached out to me then pulled back her arm suddenly. Percy looked at her strangely and she didn't meet his eye. "Well we should get back to camp, c'mon."

Later that night I dreamt. When you're a half-blood, dreams are your way of knowing that things are about to go down. In my dream I was walking through black marble ruins. Mist and ash swirled around me. Then I saw Percy. He was wearing a Greek chitin and yelling, pleading, with someone. As I crept closer I saw Annabeth with her back turned to him. She looked ashamed and was staring at the ground. I felt hot breath on my neck; I turned around to see my father, Luke. Suddenly his face grew into another. It was old with a long grey beard and golden eyes. He smiled showing sharpened teeth. That was my other father, Kronos.

I woke up in cold sweat. I froze time, picked up my crowbar and walked out of Hermes cabin. I walked over the grounds to the woods. After some wandering (and walking into practically every spider web ever) I made it to a rock jutting over a swampy area. Sitting down, I tried to figure it all out, whoever saw me, what my dream meant (and yeah, I thought about Cassie and Bruce a little too), but I couldn't wrap my mind around it.

I noticed the sound of hooves. "Sorry Chiron, I'll get back to my cabin" I said beginning to stand up and turn around.

"Huh?" That wasn't Chiron voice. I turned fully around and was looking at a satyr. He had a thin beard and some kind of wreath on his head. "I'm Grover Lord of the wild, who are you?" he held out his hand.

I reached out and shook his hand. "Jack" I said, and then I added "If you're lord of the wild, why are you here?"

"Visiting my girlfriend, and a few old friends. Why are you in the woods at this hour?"

"Just thinking some things over" Then I added "You wouldn't happen to know anyone by the name of Luke Castilian, would you?"

He went pale. He answered with a slight stutter, "Y-you… Yes the S-scent, you his…"

"Son" I said.

"Y-yeah. And your mom is… oh god." He fell silent.

"Who? Who's my mom?" I stepped closer gripping my crowbar tighter. He stepped backwards into the woods and seemed to melt into the braches. I ripped the braches apart, my crowbar turning back into a scythe. There was only the trunk of a tree. Suddenly a branch whipped out and flung me back into the boulder (I guess the tree didn't like the look of my scythe). I sat up and tasted blood and somewhere, I could almost feel the eyes of the lord of the wild. They were watching me.


End file.
